


All In The Family

by nursal1060



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Feels, Arguing, Body Changes, Breeding, Consensual Sex, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Family Feels, Feels, Happy Ending, Impregnation, Intersex demons, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Eggs, Multiple Parents, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Nero is a parent, Nesting, One Big Happy Family, Oviparity, Oviposition, Parent Dante (Devil May Cry), Parent Nero, Parent Vergil (Devil May Cry), Parent/Child Incest, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Soft Vergil (Devil May Cry), Sparda Family, Spardacest (Devil May Cry), Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry), Uncle/Nephew Incest, demon biology, hermaphroditic demons, pregnant nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Dante and Vergil's return causes Nero's body to undergo changes, which ultimately leads him to wanting to get pregnant.Of course, Dante and Vergil are willing to help him out through all the ups and down.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	All In The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo, I wanted to write a fic like this for some time, but seeing as I'm new to the DMC fandom (very new in fact), I was a bit afraid to post this ^^; but I love the idea of Nero with cute little baby eggs, so I churned this out!  
> This is one of my fastest fics ever, literally did this in two days. So it may not be perfect!
> 
> Still, if you read this and leave me a comment, you're a hero <3   
> Hope you enjoy my first ever DMC fic!

Nero grunted, laying back against the nest of pillows and blankets he’d made on Dante and Vergil’s bed. He was naked from the waist down, his stomach oversized and his legs apart. On each side of him were the Sparda brothers, his uncle and father, and the to-be fathers of his clutch.

Dante held one of his legs up and stroked Nero’s member with the other. Vergil held up his other leg while reaching behind Nero’s balls to finger his demon pussy. He was wet, practically dripping onto the towels that they had lay on the bed to catch some of the mess.

Nero groaned from the stimulation and tried to get comfortable. He didn’t know how many eggs he had inside of him, nor how many, if any, would be viable offspring. All he could do was wait and breathe, listening to Dante and Vergil bickering with each other. Nero closed his eyes and remembered just how he got himself in this awkward situation in the first place. 

After Dante and Vergil returned, Nero’s body had quickly changed. His Devil Trigger form became more present in his body, leading to him sprouting his demon pussy and a womb literally overnight. He’d gone to bed the day they came back, felt like he was running a fever as he tried to sleep, and noticed his new body part the next day. 

Vergil didn’t seem surprised at all when he told him and Dante. After all, with demon biology, their bodies could change quickly. Dante was more surprised, congratulating him, and getting a slap to the face afterward after he made some flirty comments about wanting to see it. Nero’s biology wasn’t a topic they talked about for another few days.

It was then that Nero buckled over one day while training with Vergil. When he became conscious again, Nero became hyper aware that he wanted - no, needed - either Dante or Vergil to fertilize him. His body ached for them to breed him, and the demon inside of him wouldn’t let him forget it. 

Vergil was first to figure out with the change to Nero’s scent. He smelt like 'fertile hormones’, his dad called it. Dante picked up on the scent quickly after, and said that he smelt 'fucking sexy’. After getting over the embarrassment, Nero finally decided to tell them that he wanted to be bred. 

Surprisingly, Dante and Vergil were both willing to father Nero’s first clutch. They even agreed to let Nero pick who would be the father without competing with one another, as their goal was to make the younger man happy.. Nero found himself torn between his handsome but aloof father and his handsome but dimwitted uncle, as he harbored feelings for the both of them. So he said he wanted them both to breed him right after one another. 

Breeding night started out awkward, with Nero deciding who would have sex with him first and how many times each. Apparently, demons had stronger sperm than humans, so it wouldn’t be too hard to fertilize him, but Nero wanted to be sure he would become pregnant. Fucking the two of them was great; Nero got to be the center of attention with the two men ravishing him like he was their entire world. Vergil took him from behind, pushing in deep and holding him tight when he came. Dante fucked him in missionary before taking a hold of him and fucking him in his lap. Nero let each of them take turns and get three orgasms in him before he had to rest. Sleeping between Dante and Vergil was also comforting, he felt...cared for.

The change to his body was almost horrifying, mainly because it happened so quickly. He was always used to being skinny and toned. Within a week, his stomach became soft and squishy, and by the second week, he already looked several months pregnant. Vergil told him that because he was carrying multiple eggs and that their gestation period was short that it was normal, but it didn’t make the experience less jarring. His stomach wasn’t smooth like humans who were pregnant, it was lumpy and Nero could feel the outline of his eggs if he pressed firmly onto his stomach.

Of course, Nero became incredibly moody as well. He got mad if Dante forgot to add creamer to his coffee. He'd get mad if Vergil wouldn’t answer him the first time he asked. He got even more mad if he didn’t get pizza for dinner. He must’ve gone off the rails a few times because Dante and Vergil would sometimes take refuge in Nico’s van until he was stable again. Not that Nero remembered much of this, he was too focused on making sure the Devil may Cry shop was perfect for his babies.

Three months in and Nero was ready to pop. Walking was hard and all he wanted was to get the eggs out of him. He wanted to know if all of this was even worth it, if he would have any baby spawn after all this trouble. Luckily, this was the end of his pregnancy and all he had to do was wait until the birthing process.

Nero grunted as he came back to the present. He could feel something moving uncomfortably through him. Pushing was harder than he expected, even though the eggs were much smaller than human babies. As the first one crowned, he found himself cursing at Dante and Vergil, scratching both of them until the first one came out.

The first one was completely scarlet red, Dante fertilized that one. But he could see from Dante and Vergil’s expression after picking it up and examining it that this one wasn’t viable. Regardless, Nero pushed out the second one and this one was completely royal blue. This one was Vergil’s. Again though, they said that this one wasn’t viable either. A few more came out, some entirely red or blue, some a mixture of the two colors, but none having any life in them.

Nero began sobbing, not because he was in pain but because he started realizing that maybe all of his effort was futile. Maybe his body was incapable of carrying young and all of his clutch would be a failure. Months of caring for them wasted. Feeling connected to his children only to find out they weren’t even alive. Maybe...maybe he wasn’t enough of a demon. Dante held him while Vergil gently rubbed his hands through his hair, letting Nero sob.

Nero barely had to push for the next one, despite this one being larger than the previous two. Vergil was first to take a hold of this one as it slid out of Nero’s body. Vergil held it close to his body, almost hiding it from Nero. Looking to Dante, Dante looked at it as well. This one...this one was different. It was a black egg with streaks of red and blue all over it. The brothers held it together, wondering if this one was good or not.

Suddenly, Vergil and Dante smiled in unison, and Nero knew. This one was viable and they handed it over to Nero. Nero began crying again, but this time, happy tears. He had a baby of his own, and he would get to see them hatch. 

Vergil pressed on his stomach, informing him that he had just one more to push out. With little effort, Nero did so, and Dante caught the last one. This one was identical to the viable one, and it too was carrying a living offspring. Nero held both of his babies close to his chest, smiling all the while.

Twins huh? What a coincidence.

He could hear Dante and Vergil bickering again while they moved to clean Nero up, remove the dirty towels, and remove the non-viable offspring. They laughed about how there’d be no way to tell who was the father because the egg was all three of their colors. 

Nero realized that maybe that’s what it took, all three of their DNA, all three of their love to have a baby. His eggs wouldn’t hatch for some time, but he would hold onto them to keep them warm. He was a happy father...mother? He was a happy parent and he just had a feeling that these two kids would be hell-raisers.

Nero welcomed all of it, drifting off into slumber before Dante and Vergil came to help him hold their offspring.


End file.
